1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand with a column, which is placed on a base section and has at least one profiled element, at whose upper end section a heat unit is fastened, which has a pivot element that can be tilted around a horizontal pivot shaft, can be clamped in place in a desired tilt position, and has a receiver element on its top.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such a stand in the form of a support for holding objects is disclosed by European Patent Reference EP 0 555 685 A1. In connection with this known stand a head unit, which can be tilted around a pivot shaft, is attached to the upper portion of a slim column, wherein a relatively elaborate fastening section overlaps the upper end section of the column.